A technique of collating a plurality of frames constituting a moving image, which is acquired by imaging a predetermined position such as an entrance of a room using an imaging unit, with images of objects such as persons who are previously registered and determining whether an object present at the predetermined position is a previously registered object is presented.
A technique of selecting an image, which satisfies predetermined conditions that eyes are not closed, an image is not affected by hand shaking, brightness is sufficient, and the like, from a plurality of images acquired by consecutively imaging a predetermined position at a high speed using an imaging unit and collating the selected image with images of previously registered objects is also presented.
However, in the technique of collating a plurality of frames with images of previously registered objects, a process of calculating similarity levels of the plurality of frames to the images of the previously registered objects takes time.
In the technique of collating an image satisfying predetermined conditions among a plurality of images with images of previously registered objects, the image satisfying the predetermined conditions may not be suitable for collation with the images of the previously registered objects.